The prior art includes liquid spray guns of the type comprising a body assembly including a nozzle portion having a liquid passageway extending to an outlet end opening through an outlet end of the nozzle portion, the body assembly having a first air passageway extending to an outlet end at the outlet end of the nozzle portion that extends around the outlet end of the liquid outlet passageway and is shaped to direct air under greater than atmospheric pressure against liquid flowing out of the outlet end of the liquid outlet passageway to propel the liquid away from that outlet end while shaping the liquid into a generally conical stream about an axis; the body assembly including horns projecting past the outlet end of the nozzle on opposite sides of the axis, and also having a second air passageway extending to outlet passageways and apertures spaced along the horns from the outlet end of the nozzle portion and facing opposite sides of the axis, which outlet passageways and apertures direct air under greater than atmospheric pressure flowing through the second air passageway against opposite sides of the stream of liquid formed by air flowing through the first air passageway to reshape that stream into a wide elongate stream; the liquid spray gun further including a platform portion having through air distribution passageways including an inlet opening adapted to be connected to a supply of air under greater than atmospheric pressure, first and second air outlet openings, means for separately regulating the flow of air through the first and second air outlet openings of the air distribution passageways, and manually operated means for stopping or allowing flow of air through the outlet openings of the air distribution passageways; and the platform portion and the nozzle portion having means for mounting the nozzle portion on the platform portion with the first and second air outlet openings of the air distribution passageways communicating with inlet ends of the first and second passageways. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,623 (Burns et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,051 (Smith et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,405 (Robinson et al); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,221 (Anderson) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0148910 A1 published Oct. 17, 2002, provide illustrative examples. In the spray guns described in those U.S. Patents typically the nozzle portions can be removed from the platform portions, however the means for mounting the nozzle portions on the platform portions includes attachment members such as threaded nuts that must be removed with a tool such as a wrench, thereby adding difficulty to that removal process.